Seeing is Believing
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Things are not always as they sound.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

During a WWE event, the locker rooms were known for being notoriously dangerous. The moving people and the equipment made even walking hazardous. Then there were the wrestlers and Divas with their different sizes and moods. You had to be careful which locker room you entered. Jeff, himself, had seen enough stuff to write a book;it would most likely be X-rated too.

However, when he heard crashes from behind the door of one, he stopped. He knew it was Kane's room for the night, but the crashes puzzled him. He knelt down and listened. There was yelling, too, and the door was locked. He listened harder and heard a smack and a yell. Jeff hopped up from the door and ran. He ran until he bumped into something. He landed on his ass and looked up. It was Mark.

"Ya better have a good reason for running like an idiot, Hardy."

Jeff took Mark's hand and pulled himself up."I do. I heard yelling and crashing from Glenn's room. Do you know where Angie is? Hopefully, she can calm him down."

"They got here before me, so she should be with him."

Both off their eyes widened. They began thinking the same thing but prayed it wasn't true. Jeff looked at Mark and gulped.

"Glenn wouldn't...I mean he's got a temper, but he wouldn't..."

Mark shook his head."Glenn would never hurt Angie on purpose. He's not a woman-beater."

Suddenly, Jeff saw Glenn coming towards them. He was dressed in his match, and the palms of his hands were a bright red. He clapped one of them on Jeff's shoulder.

"Hey guys. You ready for our match, Jeff?"

Mark glanced at Jeff, and Jeff put on a smile."Sure man."

"Good. See you out there."

Mark and Jeff stared at each other after Glenn left."I know what yer thinking. I know my brother. He wouldn't hit Angelina."

"You saw his hands."

"That could have come from anything. Look, I'll go see Angie while ya have yer match. When I see that she's fine, it'll prove to ya that Glenn didn't hit her."

Jeff nodded to this."Alright."

Mark went down to his locker and change before heading to one of the trainers' room. He entered and saw Angelina stacking things on the shelves. Mark closed the door loudly to get her attention. She turned and smiled at him. There were no bruises on her face or arms, but he knew some men hurt women in places people couldn't see.

"Hey Mark. You need something?"

"No. I'm just bored since Glenn's got a match. I figured ya wouldn't mind giving me some company."

"I don't mind, but I do still have some work to catch up on from last week."

"Okay. I'll be good."

She glanced at him with a smirk."I doubt that, but I'm sure you'll try your best."

Mark smiled and was silent for a while. The room was quiet save fore the sound of Angelina's pen until Mark spoke.

"Glenn's still nervous about the wedding."

She didn't look up, but he saw her smile."I know. He keeps asking if we can elope and get it over with."

"He'll go through with it. He'd walk a mile barefoot on broken glass for ya. A wedding is nothing."

"Yeah. I know."

Mark was good at reading people, and he watched Angelina's thumb rub the ring on her finger. That wasn't something a battered woman would do. Mark was satisfied and happy that he was right. Glenn wouldn't hit Angelina, and he was happy that he hadn't doubted him. He stood up and adjusted his coat.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Wanna come?"

She placed the pen and clipboard on the counter."Sure."

He opened the door for her and his eyes widened. On the back of her neck were bruises spaced out like fingers.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's what you saw?"<p>

Mark rubbed his head and looked at Jeff."Yes. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't tell Paul, that's for sure. Maybe we can get them some help. The police, maybe."

"Angie would never rat him out."Mark thought for a moment and snapped his fingers."Counseling. Vince has a therapist on payroll, and we'll be in Stanford next week. Vince'll foot the bill, and we can get to the bottom of this."

Jeff nodded"That could work."

* * *

><p>Glenn groaned as he and Angelina waited in office for their session."Why are we doing this again? Our relationship is fine."<p>

"Vince wants to make sure we're serious. This is the first time you've been serious about a woman in years. He's got a reason to worry."

He rubbed her hand."This is also the first time I've been in love in years."

"You're too sweet."

She then gave him a kiss which he happily returned. They didn't break apart until they heard someone cough. Angelina blushed at the woman, but Glenn held back a smirk.

Their counselor for the day was Sally Garret. Seeing Angelina and Glenn that close actually shocked her. She'd counseled abused women before, but Angelina didn't seem like one. She was nearly on Glenn's lap, and his arm held her close while his hand played with her hair. Sally watched as Angelina would shake her head every few seconds to make him stop. He'd stop only to start doing it again seconds later. Sally introduced herself and decided to get to the bottom of this.

"I want to start of by asking you both how you think your relationship is."

It was Angelina who answered."Fine, I guess. I can't think of anything wrong unless he's not telling me something."

She looked at him, and Glenn shook his head."I'm happy. There's no one I'd rather be with than her."

Again, there was nothing threatening about Glenn. If it weren't for his size, Sally doubted anyone could be scared of him. She bit back a smile when Angelina kissed the side of his head.

"That's good. Now, I understand that Mr. Jacobs didn't want to be here."

He looked down and blushed faintly."Glenn, please. I just don't like therapists. I've had too many to count in the past. I figured you'd make me out as the psycho I am, and she'd come to her senses and drop me."

Sally nodded. She had skimmed through Glenn's history. She skimmed only because the file was too thick to read through in time. There were so many different diagnoses from so many doctors that it hard to filter the current problems from the old ones. However, that didn't make him insane.

"You're not crazy Glenn."

Surprisingly, that made him laugh. He looked at Angelina and spoke in a high voice,"She don't know me very well, do she?"Angelina giggled, and he slid away from her a bit before leaning forward. He looked Sally dead in the eyes with a smile."Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

She couldn't. The joy and playfulness was gone, and Sally saw something dark. That man had demons just waiting to come out. After moments of silence, he leaned back.

"Thought so. I'll admit I'm not as bad as I used to be thanks to Angel, but I'm still the same deep down. Though, I'd never hurt her no matter how angry I got. If I did, I'd be on my knees begging her to forgive me in seconds."

Angelina rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek."It'll never come to that, but that's good to know. You're you, and I accept that. There will never be another person in this world that is just like you, and I'm glad I got you before someone else did."

"Me too."He rubbed her arm with a small smile."I doubt anyone could deal with me everyday like you do anyway."

Sally smiled at the two of them."You two seem happy, so your sex life must be up to par."

Angelina blushed again and looked at her lap. Meanwhile, Glenn smiled broadly."I couldn't ask for better. Don't let the sweet face fool you. She's a spitfire when she's riled up. Wanna see the bruises she left on me from yesterday?"

Angelina smacked his arm."You asked for it, and I couldn't sit straight for hours myself."

"You liked it."He nudged her head with his and kissed her again, harder and deeper this time. She returned the kiss and smiled."But I'll made it better later. I promise."

Sally didn't need to see or hear anymore. A married woman herself, she knew the signs of a devoted couple. Angelina and Glenn were so in love it was slightly sickening. They weren't married, but they acted like newlyweds. Her only hope was that they stayed that way.

"Well, I think that's it. Whoever requested you for this hasn't seen you two together. You two would be crazy if you didn't get married."

That got a smile out of them, and they chose to bid Sally farewell. She shook both of their hands before adding,"I do hope you two remain this way for the rest of your lives, but if there are ever any problems, please call me."

"We will,"Angelina replied.

Glenn suddenly started to smile and pulled Angelina close to him."Now, If you'll excuse us, I have something make up for."

With that, the two left happily, and Sally sat back down. She traced the frame of the picture on her desk with a smile. Inside was a picture of her and her husband, Daniel, smiling. It was taken during the week they'd went on a cruise, and she'd never forget it. Her next session wasn't for another hour, so she whipped out her phone and pressed 1.

"Hello?"

"Honey, you're not going to believe the couple I just saw."

_**FIN**_


End file.
